therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanteria
''Vanteria is the second major continent on the Realms of Kalgranoon server. It was established after Venera was said to be destroyed by Zekiliim and his subsequent sect of Karkien.'' History Vanteria began being settled by the races of Venera long before recorded history, many of the travelers that returned to Venera during the Great Migration came from this region amongst others. When the Venera Crisis came to a close, and the refugees dispersed across the globe, many came ashore on Vanteria forming many small villages, the most significant of which was Alutross. Shen Rahn, separated from his original group by a feud, claimed Ne'Rah for his people, in a swamp a distance from Alutross. People happily enjoyed both towns. After a while the general populace began to focus primarily in Ne'Rah. The population of Alutross fell, which made a takeover extremely simple, which is exactly what happened. Alutross was eventually beseiged by Vhrok of the Algific Syndicate under the command of Zekiliim. Vhrok transformed the quaint town into a cold mayhem. Shortly after Vhrok was killed the icy spell was lifted over Alutross, however the town still remains snowy. No attempts were made to recapture the fallen town. Geography The general geography of Vanteria is very smooth and regular, however hills and mountains are present. The continent contains many swamps and forests as well as caverns and ruins. Vanteria is located to the north-east of Venera, in the Illiac Sea. At present the continent contains two major cities. ; Alutross : The past main city of Venera. It has been changed to a frozen wasteland by Vhrok. Few live in Alutross at present. ; Ne'Rah : Constructed by Shen Rahn, Ne'Rah is bustling with activity and prosperity. The city is home to a jail, market district, guillotine, houses, hot springs, and much more. Landmarks ; Shrine of the Tetrad : The location of the Lukaza and the worship place of many of Kalgranoon's finest deities. You will be taken here when you die. ; Shrines to the Lords : All across Vanteria are shrines dedicated to specific Karkien Lords. One may offer a few items to these shrines in return for a meeting with that Lord. If one agrees to preform a specific task for said Lord, they will be reworded with a special artifact. ; Tharoon's Tower : Located in Ne'Rah it was used as both a meeting place and a storage place of great knowledge. Notable People ; Lazerak Metorski : One of the three Adrazi. Healer. Many things have changed in his life since Venera. He later changed his name to Alkazar and joined Zekiliim. ; Shen Rahn : Tyrant ruler of the Saurians. Leader of Ne'Rah. ; Vhrok : Member of the Algific Syndicate. He was the reason that Alutross turned into a frozen wasteland. ; Zekiliim : Also known as "The Orb". Zekiliim was the one who killed Der'ge and Tharoon. He also gained control of Der'ge's body. He is the main antagonist of Vanteria. Notable Artifacts ; Albudain : An important staff. It is said that when combined with both Valtic and a mysterious crystal... something interesting happens. ; Valtic : A dagger. It is said that when combined both Albudain and a mysterious crystal... something interesting happens.